Encanto
by CTangerina
Summary: Post-Purple Haze Feedback Giorno y Fugo comparten momentos de lectura en la biblioteca, Giorno ama leer, Fugo en cambio desde la infancia ha sentido apatía por todo... pero Giorno siempre logra sorprenderlo y encantarlo de las maneras menos habituales. Giorno x Fugo.


**Nápoles, primavera, 2002**

Leer era uno de los hobbies favoritos de Giorno Giovanna desde la infancia. Para él leer libros nunca supuso un problema, al contrario de su madre que odiaba perder el tiempo en cosas que ella consideró aburridas como la lectura o su padrastro que apenas leía el periódico en la sección deportiva. Desde niño Giorno se vio atraído por los libros. Con los libros él soñaba y también se instruía. Giorno era uno de esos niños que en vez de jugar a la pelota con otros niños se sentaba a leer, y ya había pagado por ello suficiente hasta que le salvó la vida a un mafioso y la gente a su alrededor cambió.

Ahora que era Don Passione, continuaba disfrutando de la lectura con el mismo deleite que podía disfrutar una copa de pudin. Un par de días a la semana se perdía en la biblioteca del internado en el que aún asistía a clases ciertas veces. En silencio continuó deleitándose de _Pasolini, Twain, de Viau, Shakespeare, Neruda, Goethe, Galdós, Faulkner, Sabatini, Unamuno_ o _Cortázar_ y muchos otros, incluso de libros de biología y anatomía.

Todos esos libros durante tanto tiempo fueron sus únicos y mejores amigos hasta que conoció a Bruno Buccellati. Giorno también leía la Biblia y el Pentateuco junto a otros libros de teología, aunque él no se consideraba un religioso, le parecía un material de estudio histórico interesante, y un medio importante para conectar con los capos y otros integrantes de Passione quienes son fervientes católicos, como casi toda Italia, la mafia y la religión están unidas.

Él solía leer en soledad, hasta hace apenas algunas semanas, porque había comenzado a invitar a Fugo. Compartían momentos de lectura, Giorno nunca tuvo un compañero de lectura y Fugo además de versado era bastante silencioso cuando quería serlo... que era la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos de que Giorno iniciara la conversación.

Para Fugo cuya exquisita educación en la infancia le hizo conocedor desde literatura, historia, etiqueta, matemáticas, hasta música y artes, siempre se halló en la perpetua apatía, el escepticismo total, leía libros en su tiempo libre y conocía los argumentos pero no los sentía, podía tocar el piano, podía incluso pintar, pero jamás halló esa maravilla, ese brillo, esa sensación de algo en sus lecturas o interpretaciones.

Aún así, los libros a los que estuvo encadenado por motivos de estudios eran su única compañía, porque él era despreciado por los niños de la clase alta, o tratado como un objeto por su familia salvo su abuela. Sin embargo, le gustaba analizar los libros o las escenas del teatro o la Ópera, le gustaba apreciar obras como _Fausto, La forza del destino, Königin der Nacht, La vida es sueño_. Entonces, ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentir ese _"algo"_ del que todo lector habla? ¿Esa sensación?

Después de servir el té para Giorno, caminó en la biblioteca, en realidad su trastorno compulsivo no lo dejaría en paz hasta ordenar algunos libros que estaban en una de las mesas, Fugo miró los viejos libreros mientras recordaba su infancia, con reverencia acarició con la punta de sus dedos las duras cubiertas de los libros que devolvía a los libreros, mientras era envuelto por la fragancia del papel, su mirada se detuvo en el último de los libros que permanecía en la mesa, lo tomó y corrió las páginas.

El libro que ojeaba era, _Los Miserables,_ a Fugo leparecía interesante la escritura de Victor Hugo, y las descripciones con matices históricos, eran sin duda su parte favorita, buscó con la mirada y carraspeó.

— _De repente levantó la cabeza; sus cabellos rubios cayeron hacia atrás como los del ángel sobre el carro sombrío de estrellas, y semejantes a la melena de león, erizada en forma de aureola resplandeciente,_ —comenzó a leer, sin ningún entusiasmo—, Enjolras habló así:

Y una voz que Fugo conocía, comenzó a recitar:

— _Ciudadanos: ¿Os representáis el provenir? Las calles de las ciudades inundadas de luz; ramas verdes en los umbrales; las naciones, hermanas; los hombres, justos; los ancianos, bendiciendo a los niños; lo pasado, amando a lo presente; los pensadores, en completa libertad; los creyentes, iguales entre sí; por religión, el cielo; por sacerdote, a Dios; la conciencia humana convertida en altar; extinguido el odio; la fraternidad del taller y de la escuela; por penalidad y por recompensa, la notoriedad; el trabajo, el derecho, la paz para todos; no más sangre vertida, no más guerras, ¡las madres, dichosas! El primer paso es sojuzgar la materia; el segundo, realizar el ideal..._

Fugo sólo pudo mirar a Giorno y permanecer atónito, por el modo en el que él se expresaba, por la forma que en las palabras parecían transportarlo a la escena del libro. Lo miró mientras Giorno era bañado por los rayos solares en su ocaso que se colaba entre los ventanales. El corazón latía, ahora palpitaba al ritmo de su voz.

Giorno hizo una pausa, tomó aire y miró a los ojos a Fugo.

— _No más ficciones, no más parásitos. Lo real gobernado por lo verdadero; tal es el fin. La civilización celebrará sus juntas en medio de Europa, y luego en el centro de los continentes, en un gran Parlamento de la inteligencia. Hace visto ya algo parecido a esto. Los anfictiones tenían diez juntas al año: una en Delfos, mansión de los dioses; otra en las Termópilas, mansión de los héroes. Europa tendrá sus anfictiones, y el globo los tendrá también a su vez. Francia lleva dentro de sí este porvenir sublime. Es la gestación del siglo XIX. Lo que bosquejó Grecia merece ser terminado en Francia. Escúchame, Feuilly, y has adoptado por madre la Humanidad, y por padre el Derecho. Vas a morir aquí, esto es, a triunfar. ¡Ciudadanos! Suceda hoy lo que quiera, venzamos o seamos vencidos, vamos a hacer una revolución. Así como los incendios iluminan toda una ciudad, las revoluciones iluminan a todo el género humano. ¿Y qué revolución haremos? Acabo de decirlo: la de la verdad. Desde el punto de vista político no hay más que un principio: la soberanía del hombre sobre sí mismo. Esta soberanía del yo sobre el yo se llama Libertad._

Giorno ni siquiera tenía el libro ante él, ni siquiera titubeó al hablar. Apenas recitó y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Fugo, le sonrió.

Él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de causar en su amigo. Giorno era el protagonista, sin saberlo, de uno de los espectáculos más escalofriantes que Pannacotta Fugo había visto en su vida. Recitar el discurso de Enjolras de memoria. Recitarlo de aquella manera, casi sin querer, como si las palabras fluyeran sin esfuerzo de la boca de Giorno…. Como Si Giorno sintiera cada palabra, como si Giorno viviera cada palabra.

Y Fugo lo sintió por primera vez en su pecho, esa emoción, esa sensación viva tras el texto de un libro, el deseo de un ideal. Tardó un momento en salir de su enajenación. Porque por primera vez en su vida lo había sentido ese "algo" tras los versos, eso que transmitieron las palabras de la obra, esa ¿Pasión?

Trató de buscar las palabras para decir, de aprender a leer de nuevo, de intentar respirar. Y justo entonces el libro resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, con un ruido estrepitoso. Reclinó la espalda del librero mientras lo observaba.

Giorno tomó el libro del suelo, y lo colocó en la mesa, después centró su atención en la taza que descansaba en la mesa.

—No es que me guste invadir tu privacidad…, —Dio un sorbo a la taza de Fugo, saboreando el té—, Comenzabas a tardarte y me pregunté si algo había sucedido,

Fugo no lo escuchaba, una bella sonrisa que, sin que él se apercibiera de ello, se asomó en sus labios siempre serios. Una sonrisa sencilla, una que en meses, desde la muerte de sus amigos, jamás había mostrado. A Giorno le agradó ver esa sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?, —preguntó Fugo, aún turbado.

— ¿Qué cosa?,

— Eso… Conoces _Los Miserables_ de memoria,

—No toda la obra, sólo algunos fragmentos. ¿Te ha gustado?

Fugo sólo logró asentir.

—Me gustaría que continuáramos leyéndolo la próxima vez.

— _Mio Dio_ , —susurró él, en parte por la imagen mental de Giorno que tuvo minutos atrás y en parte porque él nunca podría leer algún fragmento con esa vitalidad o emoción en sus palabras... con esa sensación que resonaba en su pecho.

Fugo no podría, él sentía que no podía, porque él nunca se había atrevido a soñar mientras leía libros, o interpretaba piezas musicales, porque él era un escéptico de la vida hasta que conoció a Giorno.

— ¿O te apetece leer algo más?

—No se trata de eso, GioGio…,

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Se paró a pensarlo y pensó mucho, mientras Giorno seguía bebiendo el té de la taza de Fugo. Era como... ¿Giorno le hizo ver colores por primera vez? Era una sensación así.

—Lo que hiciste fue… yo jamás había, —se tocó el pecho aun pensando—, sentido esto... el libro, el personaje, la sensación de un... ideal..., —Su mirada brilló al mirar a Giorno—, Tú eres fascinante.

Giorno tomó el libro entre sus manos y dio un paso hacia Fugo.

—Si me encuentras fascinante es porque tú eres fascinante,

El brillo en los ojos de Fugo se opacó brevemente, al igual que su sonrisa titubeó. Él desvió la mirada.

—Eso es imposible, GioGio..., —El desprecio hacia sí mismo fue casi automático—, No hay nada fascinante en mí.

—Fugo...,—Giorno colocó el libro en el librero justo detrás de Fugo, sus miradas se cruzaron, cara a cara.

Lo próximo que Fugo sintió fue el toque breve y tibio de los labios de Giorno sobre los suyos; un beso tierno y ligero, pero lo suficiente para dejar a Fugo, mudo, con el cerebro congelado.

" _Es un beso de amistad_ ," se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza, cuando al fin su cerebro se recuperó del cortocircuito mental.

—Quedé en cenar con Mista, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

El calor aun lo envolvía, una parte de sí mismo no quiso sentirse fuera de lugar allí, la otra parte se había rendido e iría donde Giorno lo guiaría y ya lo llamaban desvergonzado de todos modos...

Quizá lo era.

—Yo, iré contigo...

Caminó atrás de los pasos de Giorno, con la sensación del fragmento del libro aun en su mente, con la sensación de si esto fue lo que sintió Buccellati cuando conoció a Giorno. Esta sensación de que podrían morir incluso por un ideal, la inspiración que otorgó como Enjolras.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

-Giorno recita parte del discurso de Enjolras en Los Miserables.  
-En la mafia napolitana (camorra) , el beso en la boca es una muestra de amistad entre los amigos más cercanos. No tiene que ver con el amor, por eso Fugo se repite que es sólo amistad (?)


End file.
